Chance of a LifeTime: Continued
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Imagine if ABC did NOT cancel the series, or maybe LifeTime picks it up and starts to make/show NEW Seasons/Episodes........
1. Heartbreaking News

Disclaimer: Once and Again and it's characters have never belonged to me, and most likely never will.  
  
Hopefully, someone who's intelligent enough to recognize a good thing when they see it will pick up the show and start filming/broadcasting new seasons and episodes.  
  
This is a Jessie/Katie FanFiction. And, let's pretend that ABC isn't as stupid as they are. And, "A chance of a lifetime" was simply a cliffhanger SEASON finale, rather than the SERIES finale.  
  
The story is kinda' in the time set of "A Chance of a LifeTime" (from my point of view, even though I've still have not had a chance to see the episode, so it really is from my perspective) and will overlap into my idea of how the NEXT SEASON would start out as (if, there were to be another season), let's call it "A Chance of a Lifetime" Part 2 shall we, in a sense.  
  
I am going to rate this as "R" because; it'll be sexually suggestive without being pornographic. They are just teenagers in high school after all. And, NOT all-Lesbian couples are about "sex, sex, and even more sex"- they have relationships just like hetro-couples do. However, Lesbians are probably more able to have lifelong commitments that "go the distance" because WOMEN, in general, are more able to commit, then men, that's just a fact. So, I am diffintly rooting for Jessie/Katie to be in it forever. NO SARAH GRASSER! That has came and went. However, there might be a "Sarah- Suggestive" dialog, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, but I promise it won't cause any huge rifts in the J/K relationship and will be very brief.  
  
Blah! On with the story…  
  
  
  
Jessie stood there, she heard and absorbed what her father just told her. First, she was excited-OhMyGod! Australia would be so cool. Plus, she'd get to kinda' starts over again. Go where there is no therapy, no one knows of her anorexia. No Katie that's when is sunk in. There was no way she was going to leave now. She had just found Katie, the love of Jessie's life. There was no way she was going to leave, no way.  
  
As Jessie stood there, her face went from happy-smiling to expressionless- realization to down right tear-panic. Tears welled up in her eyes. A crack of thunder and lightening indicated the storm had hit. And, it began to pour. When Rick finally got done with his BIG NEWS, he and Eli were the only ones' still excited by the idea. Lily had just been offered a chance of a lifetime herself, Grace and Zoë weren't even his flesh and blood daughters, and well, we know about Jessie. This would catapult Rick's architect company through the roof, but it'd require a year in Australia. Too much time for newly established things that have to be the best thing in Jessie's life. The one thing that gave her hope took away all her fears and self doubt, and most of all was way too new to have in foundation to hold it together because of distance and time. Eli saw this as an adventure of a lifetime. Chances to get his heads together and grow up a little.  
  
The room was silent except for the sound of the steady sound of the rain outside. Rick looked around the room. When his eyes fell on his daughter, he saw so much pain, sadness, and fear in them.  
  
"Jessie, honey?" Was all that the father was able to get out.  
  
She couldn't stand it. She had to find the one bright spot in her life. The one thing that has given her hope, her life meaning. The one thing she loved more than anything else in this world, and always will. Without saying a word, she just simply turned around and as she made her way to the door, her pace quickened. She opened it and it slammed behind her, as she ran out into the downpour with nothing more than getting to the only thing in life that mattered to her.  
  
  
  
Sorry so short……………TBC 


	2. Sweet Slumber

Katie laid in bed, fast asleep. She was dreaming of a beautiful, slim, and tall younger blonde girl. With a voice of an angel, that went right through to older girl's soul. That made her heart fill with even more love, than even she thought she could contain. They were in a dimly lit jazz club, it was the 1930's and Jessie was up on stage singing to her in the audience.............\par  
\par  
She was quickly awoken by the heavy knocking on her window. Jessie had arrived and shimmied up the large, old oak tree just outside of Katie's room. She first just tapped on the window. Tried calling Katie in a soft, whisper that grew into a louder but controlled cadence. But, the older girl sure did love her sleep. If, they were to make sleeping an Olympic event, Katie would take home the Gold everytime. Finally, Katie stirred. And, Jessie could see those beautiful hazel, green eyes flutter open.\par  
\par  
"OhmyGod, Billie! How long have you been out there?" Katie said, excited but feeling guilty when she realized that Jessie was soaking wet and knowing that she was a world-class champion sleeper. Jessie could've been out there for 10 minutes. Finally, manging to clammer out of bed, Katie opened the window to help in her drenched girlfriend.  
\par  
"Not that long!" Jessie said to reassure her guilt-ridden soulmate. However, talking was not on the agenda for Jessie. She just wanted to be in Katie's arms forever. "Let's go back to bed!" she said leading Katie back to her bed and cozying up next to her underneath the covers. Katie was not one to argue. She had dreamt of this opportunity, since that day that Jessie kissed her for the first time.\par  
\par  
So, so short.............TBC\par  
} 


End file.
